


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: But he's a classy drunk, Darcy is drunk, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is spending New Year's Eve drunk and alone. Fitz tries to put a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> My first drunk!fic. I was suuuuper drunk when I wrote it and am still kind of drunk as I post it. It's Erin's fault (along with the Google hangout). Whatever, I'm posting it now.

"Darcy?" Fitz asked, poking his head into Darcy's office. "It's almost midnight. Are you here, man?"

 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw his friend sprawled in a very undignified manner in a chair in the middle of the room. Darcy's bow tie was askew and his hair was mussed, as though Darcy had been running his fingers through it. Fitz's lips tightened as he noticed a half-empty bottle of brandy on the table at Darcy's elbow.

 

"What on earth are you doing?" Fitz asked as he looked down at Darcy, his forehead crinkling in concern.

 

"Drinking," Darcy replied unnecessarily, lifting up his half-full snifter for Fitz to see. "Isn't that what you do on New Year's Eve?"

 

"But..." Fitz hesitated. "Are you drunk? You _never_ get drunk."

 

"I think this is an appropriate time, don't you?" Darcy replied, lifting his glass to his face and squinting at the amber liquid within.

 

"I don't know, man," Fitz said slowly, as Darcy downed the rest of the brandy.

 

"I've had a less-than-ideal year," Darcy retorted haughtily, setting his glass down on the end table next to him. "If there's any time that's appropriate to get drunk, it's right now. It's socially acceptable to drink more than the usual allowance at New Year's, and there are certain things I'd like to forget about 2012." He reached for the bottle of brandy and refilled his snifter.

 

"Look, man," said Fitz, laying a gentle hand on Darcy's shoulder as he curled the fingers of his other hand around the neck of Darcy's brandy bottle. "You're going to regret this in the morning."

 

"Most likely," said Darcy, taking another drink. "But not as much as I regret other actions."

 

Fitz sighed. "Look," he said sympathetically, squeezing Darcy's shoulder. "You messed up with Lizzie, okay? But that doesn't mean you should get plastered."

 

Darcy let out a rather undignified snort. "That's putting it lightly," he replied. "I'm fairly sure I've never failed at anything the way I failed with her." He finished off the rest of his brandy and set the snifter rather heavily down next to the bottle of brandy, which Fitz was now pulling out of Darcy's reach.

 

"Okay, Darce," Fitz declared, removing his hand from Darcy's shoulder. "You're done. I'm not gonna let you sit here all drunk and alone."

 

Darcy glared up at Fitz, then transfered his gaze to the bottle of brandy. "What about drunk with company?" he suggested. "There's another snifter over there in the cabinet," he said, waving a hand carelessly towards the corner.

 

Fitz cocked a skeptical eyebrow, then sighed and shrugged. "Okay," he said agreeably, walking over to the liquor cabinet. He set the bottle of brandy down on the counter; he then opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers. "I'm not drinking brandy, though," he said. "You can have that crap."

 

"Brandy is dignified," Darcy declared, emphatically raising his empty snifter.

 

"It's gross," Fitz replied.

 

Darcy's shoulders straightened. "It is _not,"_ he said, offended.

 

"Wow, great retort," Fitz said sarcastically as he popped open his beer and flopped down in the chair next to Darcy's. "You just get more and more eloquent the more you drink."

 

Darcy sighed. "I was _very_ eloquent with Lizzie," he said.

 

Fitz snorted. "I saw," he replied. "And _eloquent_ is not exactly the word I would use."

 

"I _was_ eloquent," Darcy argued. "I was just eloquent about the wrong things."

 

"Glad you acknowledge that," Fitz replied, giving Darcy a light slap on the arm. "And hopefully, you'll still realize that in the morning."

 

"I _do,"_ Darcy replied, frowning. "Why do you think I started drinking in the first place?"

 

Fitz gave his friend a rueful smile and lifted his beer. "Here's to a better year, then."

 

Darcy frowned down at his empty glass. "You have my brandy," he said, and Fitz tried not to smile as Darcy's face twisted into something very nearly a pout. "But, yes. I can't imagine that 2013 can be any worse than 2012."

 

Fitz did his best not to smile as he remembered the emails he'd exchanged with a certain professor earlier that week. "I can pretty much guarantee that it will be _much_ better, buddy."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619547) by [aeternamente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente)




End file.
